The present invention relates to the field of the automatic movement of a motor vehicle, referred to below as a vehicle for brevity.
Such a field is known to the person skilled in the art. In this field, the vehicle is equipped with an automatic movement system which comprises a set of sensors, software and control means implemented on the vehicle in order to ensure its automatic movement; these are known per se and will not be described here.
Typically, automatic vehicle movement is carried out nowadays in the scope of an automatic parking maneuver of a motor vehicle, independently of the type of space available (parallel, angle, perpendicular, etc.).
The driver is in the vehicle, however, which may cause problems when the parking space has constraints of access to the vehicle through the doors.